This invention relates generally to engineers' drafting boards and T-squares such as are used in conjunction with drafting boards.
It is well known to those acquainted with the specific field, that a T-square must be firmly held by a hand, so that the T-square crosshead abuts a drawing table edge in order that all horizontal lines of a drawing drawn along the T-square edge are precisely parallel to each other, and all other lines of the drawing are precisely accurate relative thereto. If the T-square is tilted, even minimally, the drawing is inaccurate. It is also well known to those acquainted in the particular field that a small drawing board supported in a person's lap or rested against loose objects upon a desk, is not as stable a base as a large drafting table for a T-square to be firmly abutted against its edge, so that this situation is, accordingly, in need of an improvement.